Archmagos Prime Paladis
Archmagos Prime Paladis Age: 758, deceased. M: 15+22=37- Archmagos Prime Paladis is a highly skilled general able to lead armies of any size with great efficiency, though non-Mehcanicus forces will often fail to meet his expectations and suffer for it. When in command of his own forces he is considreed to be one of the best commanders in the Imperial Trust. I: 15+12=27- Archmagos Prime Paladis is highly experienced at rooting out hereteks, and all of the subtleties that are involved in such. A: 12+9=21- Archmagos Prime Paladis is a expert administrator able to run the most dispersed military in the Imperial Trust with great efficiency. L: 16+8=24- Archmagos Prime Paladis is incredibly educated in both war and the technology of war, as is expected of his rank. P: 14+12=26- Archmagos Prime Paladis has an unshakable faith in the Machine-God, and the traditions of the Adeptus Mechanicus. D: 16-4=12- Archmagos Prime Paladis is not very skilled at interacting with normal humans, though he gets by. C: 21+24=45- Archmagos Prime Paladis is one of the most deadly warriors in the Imperial Trust, with few outside of Avernus being able to trade blows with him. (83/7+2=14) Archmagos Prime (+5M, +3I, +3A, +7L, +4P, -3D, +8C, +50 morale for Mechanicus forces under his command)- As an Archmagos Prime Paladis is one of the highest ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus' military forces, a title he has earned with skill and hard work. Old Soldiers Never Die (+4M, +3I, +1A, +1P, +1L, +3C, far less likely to die from anything, +10 to morale for all forces under him)- Archmagos Prime Paladis has suvived centuries of war, both against external foes and against heretekcs within the Adeptus Mechanicus. Made for War (+5M, +2I, +2A, +2P, -2D, +8C, +2 Armour, double hit points and melee damage, +25 morale for Mechanicus forces under his command)- Archmagos Prime Paladis has been designed from birth as a warrior, and had most of his body replaced with highly advanced military bionics to assist in this. Victory at any Cost (+5M, +4I, -2D, -25 morale to troops under his command)- Archmagos Prime Paladis is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory, and views the forces under his command as little more then tools for him to achieve this with. As such he is wiling to use tactics that other commanders would balk at, such a suicide bombers and diversionary wave assaults. Expert Strategist (+3M, +15 to rolls by troops under his overall command)- Archmagos Prime Paladis is an expert at commanding armies on even the grandest of scales to great effect. Masterful Axe-Wielder (+5C, +50 to melee attack rolls, +10% Pen)- Archmagos Prime Paladis is highly skilled with the Power Axes that he wields into battle. A Pillar of Stability (+3A, +5P, +3D, +25 morale for Mechanicus forces under his command)- Archmagos Prime Paladis has been a pillar of stability for the military forces of the Adeptus Mechancius in the trying years following the formation of the Imperial Trust. Paladis-2750z was vat born to be a member of the Auxilia Myrmidon, and was raised with that in mind. He proved to be exceptionally deadly even among his peers and soon attracted attention from Magos Prime Lormel-345, who selected Paladis-2750z as an apprentice. Paladis-2750z spent several decades as an apprentice of Magos Prime Lormel-345 during which he participated in the cleansing of Orthys, a Dark Mechanicus Forge-World four hundred light years north of Atlas. Eventually he ascended to the rank of Magos Prime and took up his own position in the Battle Congregation of Atlas. Magos Prime Paladis continued to serve Atlas for centuries, during which he earned the reputation as being highly effective, where he is leading his fores at war or hunting down hereteks within Atlas. Eventually he earned the promotion to Archmagos Prime at the age of three hundred. Archmagos Prime Paladis was one of the most stalwart defenders of Atlas, and as such was assigned to take control of the Mechancius military forces in the Asgard-Sub Sector when revelations about Avernus started to be made, a position he still holds. In person Archmagos Prime Paladis is rather blunt and gets straight to the point. He prefers tired and true methods of war, claiming that experimenting in battle chances disaster, though he understands that it is sometimes necessary. Archmagos Prime Paladis fell in battle to the metallic legions of the Abominable Intelligence of the Dark Ages Shipyard Roskilde. His actions during this battle have earned him a place in the annuls of the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Imperial Trust forevermore Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Trust Characters